Obsessions
by alexstarkvause
Summary: Well, we all have that one person that we want to have but we can't for some reasons that we are just the one entitled to know and Alison Dilaurentis, the Queen Bee of Rosewood High, is no exception to this fate. She just can't have that one person but she can't also stop herself from obsessing about her.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Well, we all have that one person that we want to have but we can't for some reasons that we are just the one entitled to know and Alison Dilaurentis, the Queen Bee of Rosewood High, is no exception to this fate. She just can't have that one person but she can't also stop herself from obsessing about _her_.

A/N : Oh my fudge! I'm so late to aboard this ship but I cannot deny the fact that I so looooove Emison! And so help me but the writers in this ship doing stories for them are so good that I can't help but love EMISON some more. One thing I noticed with all the stories written for them is that their love for each other is so fiery and I can't help to wish that the canon ship will have the same ending.

This story is floating on my mind for some time now and to be very honest with you I ignored it because I don't know if I can finish this but alas I can't sleep while this idea swirling on my mind, so what I did is like a multi-chapters. I just hope you like this story because this is my way of thanking the writers here in this ship. Each chapter will be like snippets of what I imagine on their encounters and I want to explore in small details on how the two fall in love.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Eyes**

After an awkward confrontation about the locker room, we have decided that we want to stay friends and leave that situation in our _past_. Actually, I was the only one talking of forgetting it and mostly she was just agreeing without looking at me. I could sense some sadness on her but I could not for the love of my status relent to the idea of _having_ her. It is a good thing that I always wear a mask, so no one could really see how hard it is for me to stay friends with her.

"Alison?" Hanna tried to get my attention.

"Yes?" I asked with my famous glare on.

"We were asking you if you would like to come to my house later." she answered a bit frightened.

"Yeah." I answered briefly.

"Hanna, I don't think I can come to your house tonight." Emily said looking at Hanna. We looked at her, asking for explanation.

"Why, Em?" I asked looking at her intently.

"Our coach will be choosing the anchor this week for the next meet we have and I want to ready myself for it, so I will train double time from now on." Emily explained looking at us, lingering a lot longer to me. I tried to hold her gaze to see if she is telling the truth but she shyly look away with a tint of red in her cheeks.

"Can't you just come over to her house after your practice?" I asked again.

"I don't think I can come because I will be too tired for anything to participate on the activities that Hanna plan to." Emily answered again patiently.

"We will just watched a movie and some booze to accompany it if necessary. Right, Hanna?" I insisted to make sure that Emily will come to our overnight.

"Yeah. Actually, I plan to have shopping first before the movie night." Hanna answered excitedly.

"And that will be perfect because we don't have to wait for Emily here in school." Spencer said before I could voice it out myself.

"Exactly." I said to nail the point deeper.

"Then I guess, I'll just show up to your house, Hanna, though I'm sure I will be as boring as a log as a company." Emily said with a smile but I could see a twinkle of disappointment in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Emily, we will not take it against you if you sleep on us." Aria said out of nowhere. I guess, I'm not only the one observing Emily but then again Emily has a readable expression. She is one of the few people I know that cannot hide well their emotions in their faces.

We heard the bell ringing and we went to our classes respectively.

* * *

I really don't know why Ali…I mean Alison is insisting that I come over to this overnight with my friends but then again our other friends are also making me go which is impossible to say no. I really want to go but after Alison and I agreed to be just friends, I decided to totally move on from her. I'm not really an organized person but I have a few items on the list on how to move on from her.

Firstly, I need to call her by her full name and not the _Ali_ name which is only reserved for a few people she cared. Somehow by not calling her nick name will put a hypothetical distance between us. Second, I will at least minimize our contact with each other; hence minimizing the possibility that I will like her more. Third, I need to avoid staring at her perfection at all cost. The more I stare at her, the more I fall for her charm. If I don't stick with my plan, my heart will be at stake and I don't want that to happen.

After making sure that all of my things are properly place in my locker, I started to walk to the locker room of the swimming team to change for my practice. As I am walking to the junction going to the locker room, I see how the other hallway parted to let Alison walk in the middle. I cannot help but stop and look at how she smirks to everyone and throw some glares to others.

I really like how the air well make her hair flow like in the movies but I miss her natural soft curls more that these perfect curls I'm seeing. Another thing that I miss is her beautiful face which is now covered with layers of layers of make-up. In some few occasions that we are the only people hanging-out, Alison will bless me with her angelic face without make-up and I swear I could stare at her face for as long as she will let me. And every time, I will have an unexplainable heat coming from my chest then spreading to my whole body.

"Em?" Alison called out to me. I don't know how she gets in front of me but I hope she doesn't notice that I'm gawking at her beauty.

"Yes?" I answered after clearing my throat when I feel a lump in my throat.

"What time are you going to Hanna's?" she asked seriously.

"I really don't know, Ali." I answered sincerely. Oopps! I forget about my 1st rule.

"Okay. Are you going to your practice already?" she asked again.

"Yeah. I was just heading to the locker room when I saw you." I answered then my gaze lowered to the floor.

"Can I tell you something, Em?" Alison asked again then slowly walks to me. I just look at her mesmerized at how her beauty can leave me without grasping any words. I just nodded and to my surprise she tiptoed to whisper in my ears.

"I like how you stare at me, Em. Thank you for making me feel so beautiful." Alison said then turns her back and walk to her destination. I think my whole jaw drop from what she said to me.

* * *

I could feel my cheeks going flush from my brief encounter with Emily. I could literally feel my chest rising and falling from our nearness. And to be honest to myself, I almost groan on how Emily looks at me.

Like I'm not a piece of meat to be devoured but I'm the most beautiful woman in this world for her.

Like I'm the only important person in this world to her

I shivered with the thought running to my mind.

 _So much for being honest to myself_

Lately I notice that I'm being too honest with myself and I like to stare at Emily a lot. Maybe I need to make my rounds around the social gatherings here in Rosewood to take my mind off Emily. But for now, I would indulge myself for the last time with Emily's presence.

I look around and I am so shock because I am in the natatorium of the school where the swimming team is doing their practice. Some of the boys in the swim team hurl a whistle to my direction which I return with a smirk. I subtly look around to find Emily in the crowd and I am rooted to ground because she is looking at me intently with sharp eyes. I want to run to her and ask if she is mad at me because it doesn't sit well with me if she is upset especially on me but my chance run out when her coach asks them to assemble and do some stretching.

"So what are you doing here, Alison?" Noel Kahn asks with a smirk.

"Looking at some potential player." I answered vaguely.

"Oh really?" Noel asked for affirmation.

"Yeah and I don't think it is your business if I'm here." I answered back with a bite.

"Whoa, Alison! Don't bite me. I'm just asking." Noel Kahn said then look at me with a smirk. I see Paige walking to our direction.

"You know, you are not supposed to be here?" Paige said with disgust when she gets near us.

"Oh really?" I asked with an eyebrow raise.

"Yeah." Paige answered with a growl.

"Because if I remember correctly, your coach said I'm your team's lucky charm" I answered with a smirk. I walk towards the bleacher even before Paige could retaliate with words. I could feel a pair of eyes following me and when I am sure that its Em's eyes, I added extra sway to my hips. I sit properly in the bleacher, making sure that I have the perfect view of what is happening in the pool. I get my phone to disguise my true intention and that is to watch Emily practice. I browse my Instagram account to see some of the parties happening around when I see a picture of Emily smiling at the camera with captivating eyes.

Admittedly, all I can look at is her eyes. The brown color of her eyes is like offering a comfort that she can only offer. The way she stares at the camera makes me melt into a puddle. Actually, I cannot take a picture of her looking at me directly when I'm holding the camera because I cannot stop my hands from shaking. Oh, if she only knows what power her eyes can do to me. I sigh hard when I realize that I have been musing again for the nth time about her eyes.

"Alison?" I heard Emily calls me from the lower part of the bleacher. I immediately scroll up my account so no one will see the way I stare at her.

"Alison?" I mimic the way she called me with a frown. I see how uncomfortable she shifts from her spot when I repeated the way she called me.

"Are you coming with me?" Emily asked without looking at me in the eyes. It is very obvious that she is avoiding my unspoken question but I just let it pass because she is obviously avoiding it. I carefully go down to the bottom of the bleacher without making eye contact with her because I could feel a burning sensation to my body on how she openly looks at me.

"Ready?" I ask flirtatiously when I am in front of her and she is still looking at me with melting eyes.

"Uhmmm…ready." she answers shyly then hikes her duffel bag in her shoulder. My mouth almost goes dry when her eyes meet mine.

 _Oh if looks could burn, I'm probably combusting right now!_

"Emily?" I call her to catch her attention when we are the only one in the tunnel going out of the natatorium. She turns around with a small smile.

"What's your favorite dessert?" I ask with mischief in my eyes.

"Hmmm…ice cream with strawberries. Why did you ask?" Emily look at me with curiosity.

"Because mine is almonds with chocolates which reminds me of your eyes and currently I want to have it so badly." I purr to her ear when I got close and make sure to lick my lips visibly seen by Emily which make her swallows hard.

A small chuckle passes my lips when I also see her cheeks getting red from what I said.

But deep down, my inside is melting with the way her eyes is tracing my whole being.


	2. Chapter 2: Shoulders

A/N : For those who choose to read, review, follow or favorite this story, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart!

Just what I told you, it will be snippets of their interaction. There will be a time when a chapter is not related to the next chapter or sometimes it is a second part of the other or it would be an AU but I will try to make it true with their interaction. I want to make it light somehow or sometimes it will hurt like hell. I hope you enjoy that kind of stories.

Happy reading everyone!

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Shoulders**

As everyone is busy doing lifts or running in the tread mill, all I can see is the ripple effect of Emily's muscle in her shoulders whenever she will lift weights for her routine. I don't really like to make myself sweaty but if this is the reward I will get every time I will accompany her to the gym then I will go here without a complain.

 _Get a grip, Ali!_

I press a button in the treadmill to make it stop, then I go to the bench where my water bottle is resting. I try to gulp down water as much as I can but somebody snatch it from me.

"Hey! Don't you have a water bottle of your own?" I ask Emily cheekily.

"Well, you look like you are enjoying it so much, so I wanted to taste it." Emily answer with a smirk. I really don't know when Emily becomes so confident around me but its adding fuel to my attraction to her.

"Thank you for the water, Ali." Emily said while handing the empty water bottle to me. She walks back to the lifting area and then change her routine. She lay down properly then stretch her arms to do some lifts over her head. I could feel my throat bobbing with the way I'm swallowing hard from the show I'm watching.

"Show off" I muttered huskily when she continues to do some lifts. After a few more moments of watching her, I decided to change into dry clothes.

* * *

As I push one more time the weights with all my strength, I can't stop myself from remembering on how I caught Alison looking at me while doing my routine. I could feel a fire igniting inside my body.

 _Stop it, Emily! She doesn't want you and she makes clear of that when you tried to kiss her again in the locker room of the natatorium._

The muscle on my arms and shoulders are already complaining from what I am doing but I keep pushing for more.

"Hey, Em." I heard someone called my name. I put the weights in their proper place and look around to see who it is. A grin adorn my lips when I saw Hanna approaching me.

"Hello, Hanna. What are you doing here?" I ask curiously.

"Well Mona wanted to try to hit the gym, so I accompany her here." Hanna answers.

"Are you hitting the gym also?" I ask here with a sheepish grin.

"You know me, Em." Hanna answers with a chuckle.

"Hello there, Hanna." Ali greeted Hanna a bit coolly for my liking. I could feel my throat going dry from what Alison is wearing. Is she trying to kill me?

"Hi, Ali. I didn't know you like to hit the gym?" Hanna asks curiously looking at Ali.

"I could say the same way to you." Ali answers back. Before Hanna could say something more, her phone rings loudly.

"I think this is my cue to leave you two alone. Don't hang around each too much, kay?" Hanna whispers in my ear with a grin. A blush steadfastly creeping to my face with Hanna's statement. I walk to the locker room to get my things for showering with Alison in tow.

"What does she say?" Ali asks again with a furrow brow.

"Nothing. I'll take my shower now." I answer then tries to wipe the sweat in my body but I can't reach some parts.

"Here let me help you." Alison said then take away the towel I am holding against my shoulder. I turn around and I almost shiver when Alison's fingertips brush pass my shoulders in a gentle manner.

I really need to get my grip going.

* * *

It's almost like I'm caressing Emily's shoulder while I'm wiping the sweat formed in there. If I will be very honest with myself I wanted to wipe it with my mouth instead of the towel I'm using. I don't know what is going on her mind but I know I need to wrap it up before she notice that it's taking a long time for me to do my task. I wipe off some more of the sweat in her nape then I sigh and stop whatever I'm thinking.

"I think I have some in this area." Emily said then lowered the strap of her sports bra on her left shoulder. A groan escape my lips and a blush spreads fast in my cheeks. Emily turn around to face me with a smirk. I instantly push the towels in her face for her not see my face getting red from what happen.

"Is that…?" Emily asks with the smirk still on her face but I don't let her finish because I push the towel some more to her face. I am about to release the towel but Emily caught my right wrist and pull me hard towards her. I put my other hand to her shoulder shakily to stop my momentum.

"You know, you can touch it some more." Emily whispers in my ear then place my right hand to her other shoulder. I flatten both my hands to her shoulders and massage them to feel some more of it and I could feel myself getting wet from the mere rippling of her shoulder muscles.

"I didn't know you have a thing for shoulders' Ali." Emily says then groan when I press hard a bit in the middle.

"I have a thing for everything, Emily." I try to put some authority in my voice but Emily just smirk some more when she hears a quiver in it.

"Oh really?" she asks smugly. I just nod without looking at her at all. My throat is getting drier by the minute and I really, _really,_ want to smother Emily's shoulder with kisses and possibly mark it for everyone to see.

"You know, you can kiss it if you want to." Emily said between groans. Without acknowledging what she said, I lowered my arms to her waist and pull her closer.

"You're a bit confident with that, aren't you?" I whispered back to her ears and a smirk grace my face when I feel her shiver with it.

"Of course. With this kind of effect I have in you, who wouldn't?" she answers with a little stutter.

"Too bad." I said afterwards when Emily put her arms to the side of my head, getting a support from the wall I'm leaning on when she backs us to it while I'm feeling her shoulders up.

"Why?" she asks in a husky voice. My lips are practically grazing her shoulders.

"Because you only allow me to kiss it when I can do so much more." I whisper in her ears in a much lower tone I use before. A long moan escape from Emily's lips and that is same time, I nip her right shoulder gently.

"Oh fuck." Emily moan in hush tone.

"I'm not doing it yet, Em." I said smugly then suck some more her shoulders. I feel her right hand in the back of my head, encouraging me to kiss her shoulder some more. I nip and suck every inch of her right shoulder, making sure that I don't leave anything untouched with my lips. I trail a kiss to her other shoulder and I could feel her hands tightening around my hair.

"I think you are enjoying this too much, Em?" I husk to her ears. Emily's answer is in the form of a deep moan. I could feel also a groan escaping my throat but I'm suppressing it, so I will win this game. After I am satisfied with the few marks I'm leaving in her shoulder, I feel my body slamming in the wall. Emily's arms snake downwards to get my arms and put it in her shoulders then wrap her arms to my waist tightly that even the air can have the hard time passing in it.

"You don't hoard all the fun, Ali." Em says huskily in my ears and before I can react her teeth latch on my shoulders.

"Don't leave a mark, Em." I hiss when she doesn't budge with her bite.

"Oh goodness!" I moan when her tongue soothes the flesh she bites. I grip her shoulder harder when she tightens her hold on me and I could feel a gush of wetness forming in my center with the way her muscles ripple in my hands. My eyes roll back when she licks the whole length of my right shoulder then trailing to my other shoulder.

"Em, I need you." I whisper huskily to her ear when I can't take the heat anymore.

Without looking around, Emily tug me to the bathroom of the gym.


	3. Chapter 3: Breasts

**A little bit of M**

Chapter Three: Breasts

* * *

"Oh fuck! Right there, Em!" It is a rare thing for me to curse or use crude terms but I think this one moment is an exception to them. Emily sucks harder in my pulse point while her hands are busily fondling my breasts.

"Don't leave a mark, Em." I husk while greedily clutching her shoulders.

"Oh what if I want to?" she whispers in my right ear then decided to nip it while waiting for an answer.

"Hmmm…I will kill you." I husk back to her. Though I want to see an evidence of what we have been doing here but I don't want anyone to have an idea about us.

She pinches my nipples hard while licking my earlobe.

"Oh god…" I growled when she relentlessly palm both of my breasts through the fabric of my cloth.

I clutch her shoulders some more when Em decided to roll both of my nipples in the most erotic way she can. After a few minutes of fondling through my top, my hands travel down to her hand and guided it down to the hem of my cloth. Before her hand could be even go inside my top, we suddenly hear noises nearby. I immediately remove my hands to her hand and make sure that we are presentable at least then put some distance between us.

"Oh hello there, Alison." Noel said then look at us with strange light in his eyes.

"Hi there." I answer back with the sweetest voice I can muster. I could see Emily's retreating form and she seems so defeated on the way she looks at me and Noel. I feel a stinging feeling in my heart but I just let it pass.

"See you around, Em." I manage to say then put my arms around Noel's neck to not arise more suspicion around me and Emily. I could see that she sighs hard before leaving us two alone in the corner.

"So do you want to come to my party later, Ali" Noel asks while slightly caressing my sides when we don't see Emily' back anymore.

"Of course." I answer while unwrap my arms to his shoulders and move a little bit farther from him.

"You know, you can invite your girls later. I have invited a very diverse crowd of people." he says with a smirk on his face. I raise my right brow to him asking for further explanation with his statement. He just laughs at me and kiss my cheeks before leaving me with a confuse look.

* * *

I could still feel the softness of Ali's breasts in my hands even though I'm in my zone in swimming. Our making out is getting more and more intense than before but I'm not complaining because I have been waiting to do things to Ali for the longest time ever. I hear a whistle signaling that my lap for the practice is already done. I push myself to the edge of the pool to get out of the water and catch my breath.

"Wow! You are setting a new record, Emily." Coach Fulton says with an impressive tone.

"Really?" I ask with delight.

"Yup. Keep up the good work, kid, and maybe the scouts for college swim teams will pick you out." Coach Fulton adds then go to the sideline to time another swimmer. As I look around, I could see Hanna frantically waving her hands to me. I walk towards where she is standing to ask what she needs.

"Hey, Em!" Hannah says enthusiastically.

"Hey, Han. What's up?" I ask curiously.

"Well, Noel is throwing a party later and he invites us all to come." Hannah says excitedly.

"I don't think I can come, Han. I will be too tired to go there." I say with a bit of sour mood.

"But Ali asks me to make sure that you will be coming to the party." Hannah adds when she sees the resolve in my eyes.

"Then why isn't she the one making sure that to happen?" I ask sharply.

"Oh, she is currently helping Aria to pick out her outfit for the party." Hanna answer a matter of factly. "Besides, even Spencer is coming to the party. She says it is a great opportunity for us to socialize with others and make connections." I sigh for the nth time this day and nods my head half-heartedly. I could see Hanna's eyes lights up in delight. I just hope everything will be alright tonight.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Emily?" I ask Spencer when our paths cross in the living room of Noel's house.

"Nope. When we enter the house, we were separated immediately by the crowd." Spencer answers.

"What direction she went?" I ask a bit desperately. It was only a few hours since I last saw her but I miss her already. Spencer pointed to my right where the kitchen is. Without even thanking Spencer, I walk inside the kitchen to see if Em is currently there but she is nowhere to be found. I am planning to take another direction of where to find Em when Hannah sees me and wave her hands.

"I have heard you are looking for Em." Hannah says. I nod my head to her as a form of answer to her.

"Well, I see her talking to Paige in the pool area. They seem to be "too close" for my liking." Hannah says nonchalantly. My eyes narrow with what Hannah said and leave her without a warning. I dash to the pool area and immediately see two familiar figures sitting in a lounge chair with no space to spare for another person. I could feel my blood boiling as I near them. I march like a soldier to where they are sitting when I stop for a while in the middle of going to them.

Emily Fields will be the death of me!

She is wearing a tight jeans that is clinging to her legs in the most right way while having a too low V-neck white shirt under a leather jacket that accentuated the color of her hair. I could feel my mouth waters with the expanse of cleavage I'm seeing. If I can't take my eyes off Emily, so is Paige. I could see her eyes wondering in Em's front and I would die if I let Paige have her eyes roaming around _my_ mermaid for far too long and liking.

"Hey, Em. Paige." I say with the unsuspecting twosome in the lounge chair. Two pair of eyes look at me with the same heat but for different reason. Paige looks to me like I killed her bird while Emily stares at me with desire. She is the only one who could make me feel this sexy even with just a stare.

"Hey, Ali." she greets me back then do a once over again of my body. It leaves burning path in my body and I cannot deny anymore what I'm feeling. Without breaking our eye contact, I reach for Emily's hand and tug her towards the direction inside of Noel's house.

"Where are we going, Ali? I haven't say my good bye to Paige." Em protested after the initial shock of what I have done. I don't answer her question instead pull her upstairs in the second floor of the house and try the first door if it is open. Luckily the door open and from the brief moment I look around I could say that it is a study room.

"Ali, what are we doing here?" Emily asks again when I slam her to the nearest wall I can find. I don't answer her instead I choose to crash our lips into a bruising kiss. I lock my arms to her neck and caress the back of her nape to turn her on because I I'm so wet for her. I feel her hands started to roam to my side then circle her arms to my waist to bring us closer together. When the need for air is becoming relevant, we separated for a bit to take a deep breath.

"Ali, you are with Noel just a moment ago." Emily said in a hush tone.

"But you are all I want right now, Em." I say to cut whatever she wants to say. "Besides I know you are dying to have your hands on these." I add seductively then brush my chest to hers which earn a low groan from Emily.

"Such a tease." Emily said then without a warning one of her hand snake under the tank top I'm wearing.

"Oh god!" I moaned when I feel her bare hand meet my bare chest then she decides to lick and nip the length of my neck.

"Fuck it." Emily curses this time and tug the hem of my top. I raise my hands to help her remove it and clasp my bra for Emily to freely look at it. I know I don't have a perfect breast unlike the celebrities but the way Emily looks at them, I think I don't need others opinion about them. She reverse our position and palm both my breast.

"Oh." I husk in her ears when she pinch and turn my nipples in her fingers. Her lips trail down and I could feel my heart hammering in my chest with anticipation on what she will do next. A low, long groan escapes my lips when her lips circles one of my nipples and sucks on it hungrily. I tangle my hands to her hair in encouraging manner.

"Don't stop, Em." I moan some more and I could feel the wetness pooling in my center. I push her head more against my chest and arch my back. She pushes both of my breast in the center and to my utter surprise she alternately lick and nip my nipples with precision.

"I think it is not fair that I'm the only one who is half naked here." I husk when my hands travel to the front of her body and feel the fabric of her cloth. I chuckle when I see how fast she removes her jacket and shirt then unclasp her bra also. My mouth goes dry with anticipation to get a hold of her breast, so I reverse our position again then without further ado palm both of her breast with my hands.

"Ali." Emily moans when I roll her nipples with my fingers, making it hard in the process. When I am satisfied already with her pebble like nipples, I lowered my mouth to her breast and suck it hard.

"Oh shit!" Emily moans hard and arch her back on my mouth. I could feel the wetness in my center gushing more every time I nip and lick her nipples. Though I don't admit out loud but Emily's breast is one of my favorite parts of her body. I have seen many times during our sleepovers when we change our clothes but I am always struck on how perfect it looks.

"Ali!" she moans more when I bite her nipples and leave tiny marks around it. I stop whatever I am doing when we heard the jingling of the door knob. I hold my breath in anticipation but it stop eventually and we hear whoever tries to open the door walk farther away from it. I gather our clothes and toss Emily's top to her. When I'm sure that we are decent enough to go, I intertwine our hands then open the door.

"Let's get out of here." I say with a smirk to Emily.


	4. Chapter 4: Waist

**A/N: Because I am a very neglectful writer, I wrote this chapter for all of you especially to the drunken guest who wrote his/her sentiment last chapter.**

 _ **I hope you like this chappie everyone!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Waist**

After I cleared the air between us in the locker room, I noticed that Emily seems to avoid being alone with me. She is even ditching some of the chances to be with the girls just so she can't be with me. If she didn't have practices to attend to, she has assignments to do. These are some of the lame excuses she is giving us every time we try to invite her to hangout.

"I'm sorry. I can't come again today." Emily answers not looking at me and seems to be more interested with something in the floor. It is lunch time already and we are waiting for Spencer and Aria to come. There is a new movie we want to watch together but as usual Emily is declining the offer.

"Why?" Hanna asks curiously.

"I have a swim practice to attend to and I have to review for my quizzes tomorrow." she answers with a hurry. I growled deeply with her answer.

 _Fuck it! Why is Em avoiding me?_

I could see that both of them startled with how I reacted that way on her answer.

"If she doesn't want to come then so be it." I said with a raise brow then look at her with a glare.

"I…I'm really sorry." she apologizes stuttering to us.

"If you are really sorry, you would have come. Apparently we are not so important to you, Em." I said irritated then walk off without waiting for another lame excuse. I don't know what really bugs me but I don't want to deal with it in front of them. I don't even have to glare at every one on the way for them to clear out my way cause they basically avoid me. I guess the scowl on my face is frightening everyone. After walking a few minutes, I notice that I am in front of the library. I go to my favorite aisle and get the book I love to read when the world doesn't make sense especially if the one bothering me is Emily.

* * *

"What is really happening, Emily?" Hanna asks me for the nth time.

"I'm really busy right now, Han. The swim meet is two weeks from now and there are tons of work piling up." I answer without looking at her. It's true that I have so many things to do but there is one more reason why I don't want to be with them.

"I think the other girls are missing you a lot. I miss you a lot, Emily." Hanna says with a sad tone.

"I'm really sorry, Han. There is so much going on right now in my life and I need to catch up on it." I said vaguely.

"I hope you can catch up and you will still like us to be there." Hanna says solemnly.

"Of course and I will be with you guys one of this days." I promise to her then walk towards our classroom. I dread going inside because Alison and I share the same classes together for two consecutive hours. I don't know if I will be disappointed or relieved that I didn't see Alison inside but I couldn't deny the fact that I miss seeing her.

 _"I let you kiss me in the library, Em, but it doesn't mean we can do it again."_

The same words keep repeating on and on in my mind from the last time Alison said it to me. I sigh hard when I could still feel the stabbing pain my chest.

 _Fuck! When it will stop!?_

"Are you with us, Ms. Fields?" Mr. Truman, our Math teacher called my attention.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Truman." I say without looking at him.

 _Damn you, Alison for making me this way even when you are not around!_

I curse Alison in my mind because she is the only one running on it for the whole duration of Math time.

"I hope you pay attention to my class this time, Emily." Mr. Truman says then go back to his lecture. I could hear some snickers in my back but it is not bothering me because my mind go back to the where it stop.

 _Alison_

When the bell rings to signal the end of the class, I immediately organize my things and go out of the classroom with one destination. I go fist to the natatorium's locker room to deposit my bags and instantly go out when I am sure that everyone is still busy changing rooms. I walk to one of Alison's favorite place and where she can just be herself.

The librarian looks at me questioningly because I am panting hard from the brisk walking I done just to get to the library. I close my eyes and tries to focus on my breathing to slow it down but unfortunately my heart beats faster than ever. When I am sure that I'm already fine, I go inside and walk to the aisle where _Great Expectation_ could be seen.

I close my eyes when I hear one of my favorite sound in the world.

 _Alison's laughter_

It still amazes me that after reading it for many times, Alison still finds the name of the characters in it funny.

And I am right, she is sitting in the middle of the aile that where _Great Expectations_ is being shelved always.

I could feel the air on my lungs getting suck out because of the beauty I'm seeing right now. The light illuminating her is making her like a divine goddess with perfect curls and fair light skin. Her smile is like giving me back the life I needed. And when our eyes meet, I could almost feel like drowning in the deep blue ocean eyes she has.

"Emily?" Alison looks at me with curiosity.

It is melody in my ears and I don't know what come over me but I offer my hands to her. She looks at my hands with curiously, hesitantly and an emotion I cannot name because the moment she takes my hands, I feel the electricity coming from her.

I pull her towards me, making our bodies flush together. Though we have our clothes still on, I could feel the heat coming from our bodies. I feel a moan coming out of my throat but I forced it down. Her breath mixing with mine is making me drunk like a crazy person. We are like two panting wild cats in a cage with how our mouths are close to each other. I close my eyes to find the courage to kiss her but to my surprise, she is the first one to cross the gap between our lips.

It was so light at first that I feared that it will end up so soon for my liking. With the courage I muster when the kiss started, I put her arms around my neck and push us close some more in putting my arms around her waist. I deepen our kiss because I know it will be the last time I can have the chance to kiss her like this. I don't know who moans first when our tongue meet for the first time. If I feel drunk just by inhaling her breath then I'm so high in tasting her sweetness. I know I don't have any experiences but I want to explore her mouth some more. Alison moan aloud when I explore the inside of her mouth. My hands are also having a mind of their own, they crawl inside the hem of her shirt. I groan aloud when I feel how soft and smooth her skin on her waist.

"Oh god, Em!" Alison moan when she releases my mouth to get some air.

Upon hearing her moan, I couldn't believe where i get the strength to kiss her again and pin her on the nearest wall i could see which is between the aisle. I push her using my body to the wall between the shelves. When I am sure that no one would see us. I urged her to jump on me by holding the back of her thighs.

"I'm heavy, Em." Alison said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I have been lifting weights for swimming." I answer her in whisper.

When she jumps on me, I fasten her legs around my waist and secure her arms to my neck. I also make sure that I wouldn't hurt her while I'm pinning her to the wall. She groans loudly again when I put my hands in her ass to support her weight.

"Can I kiss you again?" I ask a bit shyly. She nods her head and looks at me coyly. I quickly connect our lips again this time hungrily lapping her lips as if it is my lifeline in this world. I urge her tongue to dance with mine which she meet with urgency too. We explore each others mouth again and again. I want to feel her skin against my hands so I release one of my hand under her ass where they are supporting them. I look at her eyes to ask permission if I can touch her. She crashes our lips together for her answer. I caress her hips again with reverence as if worshiping every bit of her skin. With the urgency at hand I didn't think twice in passing the barrier of her bra.

"Em!" Ali moan near my ears. I massage one of her breast and pinches her nipple to test how soft it is. I palm her breast some more and roll her nipple which harden in time.

"Ali" I moan when I feel her hips roll on my waist.

"Touch me some more, Em." Ali pleads in my ears. I lowered one of her legs to steady us both and I want to caress her legs which is making my mouth waters every time I see her in skirt. I know im acting like a horny boy but when she asks me like that who am I to not comply.

I lightly caress her thighs and could her small moan coming out from Ali and I feel proud for making her like it.

"You know what girls…" We could clearly hear someone getting near us.

I immediately lowered Alison from my hold and smoothed her skirt then I fix my hair to not look like I have been fucking inside the library.

I look at Alison to ask if she is fine but she is already looking at me with wide eyes. Shock is clearly written on her face and even before I can open my mouth, Alison is already running away from me.


	5. Chapter 5: Fingers

**A/N: I know I'm being a neglectful writer and being busy with stuffs is not an excuse but I'm apologize from the bottom of my sorry ass.**

Chapter Five: Fingers _(Part II of Waist)_

* * *

I am out of breathe when I arrived at the house and I know that my lipstick is almost invisible from the way Emily kissed me. I don't know if my heart is beating fast from the all the walking I do or because of the recent activity with Emily. Either way, I'm happy that no one is around when I come home. I go to the kitchen to pour some water and drink from it in one gulp. I am about to go up and take a rest or think of Emily some more when I heard a car stop on the front house. I look out in the window to see who it is and my eyes go wide when I see Emily going down from her car.

"Alison?" she calls out then knock on my door frantically. I want to run away and lock into my room but I'm not a coward.

 _Alison Dilaurentis don't do coward!_

I walk to the other side of the door and grasp the handle of the door. I could feel my heart thumping out like thunder but I yank the door open, making Emily stumbling down because she is pushing it open.

"What are doing here, Emily?" I ask with a sharp tone and not inviting her to come in.

"I want to talk to you but can we please do it inside?" Emily asks timidly.

"What is there to talk, Em?" I said with a sharper tone this time.

Emily twisted her hands and scratch her arms when she cannot find an answer. I could feel a tug in my heart with her gestures and without thinking I pull her inside.

"Thank you." Emily said then seat on the couch. I sit across her so I could see her cute expressions.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I ask as if I don't know what she wants to talk about.

"Uhhhmmm…" Emily starts to say something but clears her throat.

"Don't stall, Em, I have many things to do." I said in a fake bored tone.

"Ali about what happen in the library…" Emily started in small voice.

"What about it?" I ask hiding my nervous tone. I stand and turn my back at her.

I could hear a few rustling movements in the couch and clearing her throat some more.

"Emily don't waste my time with such nonsense." I groan when a few minutes has passed and still Emily doesn't say anything. I see the emotions in her eyes shift from sadness to anger. The fire in her eyes could cause combustion inside me and I almost moan but I stop myself in time. She started walking towards me with a fervor I haven't seen before.

"Then let us not beat around the bush, tell me what you feel about the kiss, Ali?" Emily asks looking at my eyes, searching for the truth.

"I…I…" For the first time that I talk to Emily, I stammer.

"Tell me, Ali, that you don't like it and I will stop pestering you to talk to me." she pulls my hand towards her in an attempt for a talk. I yank my hand forcefully because I'm afraid on what will I say to her. I run to my room to try to find a safe place. I could hear footsteps following me and all I want is to get away from her.

"So you don't want to talk to me, anymore?" Emily asks with a sad tone. Another few minutes of silence pass between us and I could feel the tension building in the room.

"So I guess this is good bye for us since you don't want to talk about it." Emily says then slowly walks toward the door. Panic strikes my heart because of the tone of her farewell.

 _I can't let her go!_

I immediately grab her arm before she can even reach out the door handle, I yank her towards me. Even air cannot pass through us with the way I tied my arms around her neck.

"You don't get to say good bye to me like that." I say with a hard tone then crash our lips together to drive my point to her.

* * *

I could feel soft lips moving in my mine but the shock of Alison starting the kiss this time.

"Am I not good enough?" Alison asks with a small voice.

"You are perfect." I answer sincerely looking at her eyes then I bridge the gap between our lips. We both sigh while our lips moving to the dance we both know the rhythm. I trace her lips with my tongue then I probe her lips to open for me. A moan escapes her mouth when our tongue met and she timidly invite my tongue to taste her some more. I flip our position, so I can push her to the door of her room. The arms tied in my neck tighten some more when my hands caresses the side of her body. When I suck her tongue to taste her sweetness more, one of her hand travelled to my hair and grasps it softly.

"Oh goodness." Ali moans when I release her mouth with our kiss.

"So that is what you feel when we kiss?" I ask with a smirk.

"More than that." She answers without looking at me. I could feel my heart stops with the way she answers my question. She looks up to me with a darker shade of blue and I couldn't resist anymore.

"Are you sure?" I ask her with a nervousness evident in my voice. She nodded her head eagerly then one of her leg wrap in one of my leg to pull me more to her. I kiss her hard again this time with an intention to make her mine. Thankfully, Ali is wearing a sweater and a dress that I could pull down easily but I take my time. I slowly unzip the back of her dress and lowered it to half of her body, exposing her upper body. She tries to hide it but I gently pull it away, so I can look some more.

"Don't. You are so beautiful, Ali." I said with fervently.

"But I have small chest, Em." Ali's insecurities seeps in her tone.

"And they seamlessly fit in my hand." I said then carefully cup her breast with her black lacey bra on.

"Em…hmmm…" Ali moans when I massage them softly. I kiss her again slowly to taste heaven again on her lips.

"Unfair." Ali says after I release her lips for air.

"What's unfair?" I ask her looking at her eyes.

"You still have clothes." Ali said with a pout. I chuckle lightly.

"Remove it from me then?" I say with a tone of challenge in my voice. I raise my arms and bend a little so she can remove my shirt. After which, she unbuckle my belt and unbutton my pants. While she is trying to lower it down, I remove my shoes using my feet. I was just standing in my undies when I stop her.

"Let me finish undressing you too." I said then tug her dress down to her feet while I kiss her belly button. I could see her hand trying to claw at the door, so I place it to my head for her to grasp.

"Em…" She moans when I kiss slowly the length of her legs while working on heels. When I am finish with her dress and heels, I kiss my way up, making sure to avoid the place that I know she wants me to be.

Both of us gasp with want when our burning bodies touch each other.

"Em…Em…please remove everything. I want to feel all of you." Ali requests after a few minutes of hugging each other tightly. I eagerly remove the clothing remaining in our bodies with a few kisses here and there.

"Don't leave a mark, Em." Ali warns me after taking a little long in her neck. I groan lightly and release the skin I'm sucking under her left ear. Both of my hands start to massage her chest when I opted to kiss her neck and shoulders. I circle her nipples with my thumb then roll them with thumb and pointing finger.

"You taste so good, Ali." I moan to her ear when I release her neck from sucking. She moans in response to what I said while tightening her hold on my hair. I look down to see her chest and the pinkness of her nipples are so inviting, I lowered my head to capture one and the rewarding gift is so satisfying.

"Fuck, Em!" Ali whimpers when I gently bite and slightly pull it then I flicker it with my tongue. I give the same attention to her other chest with my mouth and the other with my hands and fingers.

"Em, I need you." Ali moans after a few more minutes of tasting her. I slowly kiss my way up again while my right hand is travelling down.

"You are so wet, Ali." I whimpered in her ear when I am meet with a pool of arousal in her center.

"Ohhh...Fuck…Uhhhmm…" Ali moans when I do a circling motion with her clit using my middle finger then poke the opening of her center. The lewd sounds we are creating is causing my hunger for Ali to be heighten. When I am sure that she is ready for me, I slowly enter her with my middle finger.

"Ali?" I moan with shock. I look at her to see that she is biting her lower lip down.

"Don't stop but please be gentle." Ali says then hugs me tighter towards her.

"Tell me when it hurts, okay?" I tell Ali then continue entering her with one finger. I could feel a wall hampering my intrusion and slight whimper from Ali. I kiss her temple to ease the pain. When I successfully enter her, I wait for Ali to get used to it first. After a few minutes, she grinds slightly her hips to my hands to signal that she is already fine in continuing what we are doing. I slowly put in and out my finger while kissing Ali when her legs quiver slightly.

"More…" Ali moans after a few minutes of slow pacing. I grasp one of her leg and wrap it o my waist then position my body well to align with her body. I added another finger and push it with my hips when entering her.

"You are so good, Em!" Ali moans when I particularly hit her g-spot.

"Goodness, Ali! You feel so good!" I growl when I feel her center sucking me to her. it feel so hot and soft inside her and I could feel my inside literally melting from the feeling.

"Faster!" Ali whimpers then grabs my buttocks to pull me harder to her body.

"Ali….uhhhh…" I moan when her arousal is wetting my thighs already.

"I'm coming!" Ali cries then quivers violently against me and the door.

"Oh goodness, Ali!" I moan then continually hit her g-spot.

"Em! Em! Em! Emmmm…" Ali whimpers then she freezes like a statue stop by time. It is one of the most beautiful things I have seen in this world. After a few minutes, her body sag to mine. When she looks up to me, she captures my lips to one of the sweeties kiss we shared. It is not hurried or full of lust but I could still feel her want to me.

"I don't think I could walk to my bed, Em." Ali says when I release her from my kiss.

"That good, huh?" I ask with a smirk. She just pouts at me and I chuckle lightly. An idea struck my mind which I acted hurriedly.

"Put me down, Em!" Ali yelps when she realizes that I carry her bridal style to her bed.


	6. Chapter 6: Ears

**A/N: Late Merry Christmas and a Rock and Roll New Year**

 **Chapter Six: Ears**

As I play with the salad in front of me, I could see in the corner of my eyes that Emily is squirming on her seat.

"Stop." Emily whispers when she lean in to my ears. I just hum to answer her plea and continue on what I'm doing. She is wearing a jeans that is hugging her thighs perfectly and I can't stop myself from rubbing her thighs through the jeans. If the girls are not with us, I would ride Emily's leg until my hearts content.

"Emily, are you alright?" Hanna asks when Emily shudders a bit.

"Yeah." Emily answers a bit breathlessly. I silently chuckle on how husky she sounds.

"What's gotten into you, Emily?" I ask after then turn to her and look at her eyes.

"Nothing." Emily answers then widen her eyes to silently asking me to stop.

"By the way, Noel is throwing a party this Friday. Are we going because I'm so in?" Hanna asks excitedly.

"I just need to make some editing with my English paper then I'm in." Spencer answers.

"Just call me when you are going to the party." Aria says.

"I have a practice for the swim meet next week. I'm going but don't wait for me cause I'm taking a little rest to last for the party." Emily answers when she can control her squirming.

"How about you, Ali?" Hanna asks eagerly.

"Yeah, I'm in but I don't have a ride going there." I answer then look at Emily expectantly.

"I could give you ride." Hanna volunteers good-naturedly. I pinch Emily's right thigh to send my message.

"I think it would be good if I give her ride cause she takes a really long time to prepare which is perfect cause I'm going rest." Emily says then captures my hand to stop me. With a mischief glint on my eyes, I rub the side of her hand with my thumb. Emily closes her eyes momentarily and I almost combust when she opens it with the fire I'm seeing.

"I said stop." Emily whispers again in my ears then I could see her visibly swallowing.

"What are the two of you whispering?" Hanna asks curiously. All the girls look at us keenly.

"The time she is going to pick me up." I answer with a sharp tone to finish the conversation. All just nodded their head to agree with me.

It's almost time when we agreed to stand.

"Hey girls, are you coming to my party?" Noel asks when we bum to him on the hallway going to the classroom.

"Yeah. So it's better be worth our time." I say then run my hand to his chest. I know Em doesn't like it when I flirt openly with guys but I have to keep a façade for the school.

"Of course, I wouldn't want you to be bored with the party." Noel said then wrap his arm to my waist. I see a passing figure to my side.

"Where are you going, Em? Aren't we have the same class?" I ask innocently Emily.

"Yeah but I have to get something from my locker, so I need to go ahead." Emily answers while looking at the ground. Before I can even untangle myself to Noel Emily is already gone.

I think I have overdone it this time and I have to do a damage control if I want to have good time with my mermaid.

It pisses me off that I didn't have time to make it up to my mermaid, so I'm making sure that her attention will all be mine. I am applying the coat of lipstick when my phone chime. Hanna is trying to Facetime with me.

"Damn, Ali! Are you going to kill somebody?" Hanna says when she sees me from the screen.

I just smirk on what she said.

"Why did you call Hanna?" I ask impatiently when she just keeps staring at me.

"Emily called just now and her car is acting up. She wants me to pick you up." Hanna answers.

"Ughh…whatever! Just call me up when you are on my doorstep already." I say then end the call. I clenched my jaw on the possibility that I won't have an alone time with Em.

* * *

The music is already blaring the house down when I come to the party. I don't know if it's a fortunate event that my car acts up because I'm not yet ready to have Ali around after the Noel incident. It is really confusing on what she wants with me. I have seen already Spencer and Aria in the crowd but I choose to hang in the couch after I get my beer in the kitchen. I haven't seen Ali or Hanna yet. I'm not really in the mood to party but I don't want my friends to worry about me.

"Hey, Emily." I heard someone calls me. I look up to see who it is and smiles to Paige formally.

"Hey, Paige." I say to acknowledge her.

"So are you ready for the upcoming swim meet next week?" Paige asks then sit on my side without a warning.

"Yeah." I answer shortly.

We talk some more about the upcoming swim meet when I hear some buzzing in the crowd. I look up to see what the commotion is around and almost pass out for doing it.

"Damn!" someone curses then whistle after.

At the center of the room, parting the crowds in the middle, is Hanna and Ali walking like a goddess who chooses to grace everyone in the room with her mere presence. She is wearing a short black dress that is showing some generous cleavage and perfectly shape legs. She flips her hair out slowly then after throwing some smiles here and there, our eyes meet and I don't like how her eyes get smaller and smaller by the second. She looks at me then the hand laying on my right thigh.

"Hey, Emily." Hanna greeted me with a smirk.

"Hey, Hanna and Ali." I greeted after clearing my throat from the dryness I'm feeling.

"Hey, Em. Can you help me get something to drink?" Ali asks after glaring at Paige then removing her hand on my thigh. She immediately wrap her hands in my shoulder and I shiver when I feel her bosom against my arm. I haven't even answer her properly when she pulls me to the kitchen, leaving Hanna behind.

"You can have that and more but I'm pissed right now with you." Ali says when she caught me looking down at her cleavage.

"I don't know what you are saying." I says then look at her with confuse eyes.

"Hey, Ali! I thought you are not coming." Noel shouts when he sees Ali.

"Hey! Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Ali replies then wink to Noel. I could see a faint blush on his cheeks with Ali's action.

I sigh hard then try to walk out because I don't want to see their exchange again but I feel nails digging on my arms.

"Oh no, Em. You can't do that again. Not with Alison Dilaurentis." Ali whispers, so it is the only the two of us that can hear.

Someone calls Noel name even before he can advance to talk to Ali.

"There are too many people here. Let's go find somewhere quite." Ali leans in and whispers to my ear then bites it lightly. I could feel my face heating up with her action. She intertwine our hands together then pull me to the second floor. She tries to open all the rooms in the second floor and we get lucky on the last door at the hallway. It looks like a guest room with little furniture in the side. Ali pushes me to the bed and without a warning straddles me.

"Ali…" I whisper then looks up because she is towering me.

"You know what pisses me off, Em?" Ali asks with a dangerous tone while caressing my cheek with the back of her hand. I just shake my head because, I don't really know what or who is making Ali this piss.

"Someone putting their hands on what is mine." Ali answers when she lowers her head to whisper in my ear and to my utter shock, she rocks herself on my thigh. Her chests also jiggles in front me which heightens the heat inside me.

After a few minutes of licking and biting my ear when what she said registered to my mind.

"Mine?" I look at her with dazed, confused look.

"Yes, mine." Ali said then pulls my hands to put it on her chest.

"You can do whatever you want with them, Em." Ali huskily says. I gently squeeze them through the fabric of her dress and we both moan with the sensation it created. She involuntarily rock herself against my thighs.

"And you know what makes me happy now, Em?" Ali says between her moan.

"Huh?" My mind is going to short circuit with all the teasing happening between us.

"You in shorts" she answers sexily.

"Fuck!" I curse when she offers more her chests to my hands.

"But I'm still piss, Em, so I need to punish you." Ali says in a dangerous tone again.

"Why are piss, Ali?" I ask then wrap one of my arms to her waist to steady the both of us. I know before I can have a taste of Ali, I need to soothe her mood.

"Because Pig-skin, I mean Paige's hands are roaming your thighs which are basically mine." Ali says in a very arrogant tone.

"We are just talking, Ali." I say then squeeze her right chest a bit to drive my point.

"Oh, Em!" Ali moans "But it doesn't mean that her hands can roam your body like that." She added.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again. "I say while looking at her eyes to make sure I mean what I say. "But I don't want to share what is mine also." I added in a hush tone.

She suddenly stand from her sitting position and I am so sure that she doesn't like what I said but my eyes go wide with what she does next. Her hands goes inside the dress and she bend a little to remove her lingerie underwear. She walks again and straddle one of my right thigh.

"Damn….fuck…." I curse when I feel her wetness pooling in my thigh.

"I'm all yours. And this (she rocks her hips slowly but hard) is because of you. You just look at me and I'm almost combusting from the fire inside me." she groans to me. "And I promise, no one can touch me again like you do." She added. I place a kiss above the cleavage to seal the promise we have.

"So what is my punishment then?" I ask with a smirk. I move my face to hers and if I move some more we are definitely going to kiss each other. I fondle her chest some more to make her moan and she rubs her body slow and hard to my thigh.

"You have to wait until the party is over to get some of me and to make it more exciting, I'll go without this." She puts the lingerie underwear to my pocket.

"But Ali!" I protested.

"So you need to be on my side all the time to protect me." Ali said playfully. She stands from my thigh and walk to the door. I could almost see some of her butt cheeks when she sways her hips. I immediately stop her and with agility I wrap around my jacket to her waist.

"Safety measures." I said with a smirk. She turns around with a fire in her eyes but to my disappointment she opens the door and goes down with our hands intertwine.

"Where have you been?" Hanna asks when she sees us downstairs.

"Emily just help me with my wardrobe malfunction." Ali answers with a bored tone.

"Is it okay now?" Hanna asks curiously.

"Not really." I answer even before Ali could answer. They both look at me with confusion.

"Hanna, can I borrow your keys?" I ask Hanna with a tone with no room for argument.

"I park it in front, Em." Hanna says still with confusion but she left us when I say thanks to her.

"Em?" Ali asks when we are outside looking for Hanna's car.

"Party is over for us, Ali." I said then turn around to her with a smirk.

"And I don't want anyone to see your paradise that is all mine." I added whispering in her ears.


End file.
